Crónicas de SOLDADO
by Inur
Summary: Una de las historias de SOLDADO. Zack se enfrenta a un nuevo peligro, Génesis se convierte en un monstruo y Zack debe detenerlo a toda costa. El tiempo se agota, debe darse prissa.
1. El Reactor Mako Nº 8

Hola de nuevo. Aquí os dejo con este fic de SOLDADO, espero que os guste, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, ya que salió de un rol y tuve que retocar la historia y adaptarla al juego de CC.

Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Square Enix, pero la idea nos pertenecena mi y a Tamborilero.

Inur

Crónicas de SOLDADO

Capítulo I

El Reactor Mako Nº 8

Zack, un joven SOLDADO de Primera Clase, de cabello castaño y ojos de un tono azul Mako, se dirigía a toda prisa a la Sala de Reuniones, Situada en las Dependencias de SOLDADO, ya que Lazard lo había llamado y. al parecer era algo importante. Quizás algo referente a Angeal? Zack no estaba seguro, pero si lo habían llamado precisamente a él, tendría que tener alguna relación con aquel tema.

Entró como una bala en la susodicha sala y se detuvo junto al Director.

- Zack, tenemos noticias sobre Génesis. Hace poco se dejó ver por el Reactor Mako ND 8; queremos que vayas allí y averigües si es cierto y, de ser así, lo atrapes. No podemos permitir que siga haciendo lo que quiere impunemente.

- Y... Vale, muy bien, ahora me pongo en marcha- se despidió de su jefe y salió corriendo hacia su destino. Si lograba atrapar a Génesis, Angeal aparecería. Por esa razón, Zack estaba dispuesto a perseguir a ese hombre hasta el final.

* * *

Llegó a su destino. Todo estaba en silencio, lo que a Zack le dio mala espina. Caminó por los corredores del lugar, ni un solo monstruo, nada fuera de su sitio, lo cual era muy extraño, no era normal que todo estuviera tan en calma; a medida que avanzaba, la sensación de que algo no iba bien aumentaba cada vez más.

Tras veinte minutos en aquél, tétrico, lugar, Zack empezó a plantearse regresar y volver más tarde, pero, antes de ni siquiera poder planteárselo, escuchó una especie de gemido, que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda; cogió su espada y se encaminó al encuentro de lo que fuera que había allí.

Se detuvo en seco cuando, muy cerca de él, empezó a escuchar una suave voz que, de inmediato reconoció como la de la persona que venía a buscar.

_"Infinito en el misterio es el Don de la diosa"_

_"Buscámoslo y tras él hacia el cielo nos alzamos"_

_"Como ondas surgidas en el manto del agua"_

_"El alma errante descanso nunca alcanza"_

- ¡Génesis!- exclamó, mientras se preparaba para la inminente batalla _¿pero, era una copia o el original? Zack no estaba seguro, de cualquier modo, no iba a dejarlo escapar._

_- Bueno, bueno, ¡si es Zack! El cachorrillo de Angeal- el hombre, de cabello rojizo, se posó suavemente a unos metros de Zack- ¿te han enviado a por mí?- Génesis sonrió- Dime, si no pudiste detener a Angeal... ¿qué posibilidades crees que tienes de atraparme?- dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego contra Zack, quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y, salió volando varios metros hacia atrás. º_

- Arg- Zack se levantó como pudo y, enarbolando su espada, encaró a su enemigo.

Las espadas chocaron, pero Génesis logró quitarse a Zack de encima otra vez, dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó otra bola de fuego que Zack logró esquivar por unos milímetros.

- Mmmm, no ha estado mal- admitió Génesis- a ver como te las apañas ahora- el ex-SOLDADO se impulsó y elevó en el aire.

Tras la anterior experiencia con Génesis, Zack había previsto ese contratiempo e iba preparado para ello; sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera amarilla.

- La Materia Electro- reconoció Génesis, Zack asintió- bien, espero ver lo que haces con ella- el hombre se lanzó contra Zack, espada por delante; Zack logró detener el golpe, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa de las chispas que saltaron tras el choque.

De pronto sintió como su enemigo dejaba de empujarle y, antes de que Zack pudiera reaccionar, alguien lo agarraba por detrás y lo elevaba en el aire varios metros; intentó zafarse, pero quien lo sujetaba tenía mucha fuerza y no logró liverarse.

- Vaya, vaya, Zack, las tornas cambian, en el aire yo llevo las de ganar- Génesis rió- ¿qué harás ahora? Cachorrillo- el hombre rió de nuevo, mientras batía su ala negra para mantenerse en el aire; Génesis volaba en círculos sobre el Reactor.

- ¡Génesis! Ya vasta- bramó Zack- deja ya de jugar- Zack se revolvía, intentando soltarse, pero sabía que si lo lograba y caía desde esa altura, no saldría muy bien parado- aterriza- ordenó, dándose cuenta de que a Génesis le costaba cada vez más mantenerse en vuelo; le oía respirar entrecortadamente y se vio cayendo al tremendo vacío situado a sus pies- ¡GÉNESIS!- gritó Zack con todas sus fuerzas, esto pareció alertar a Génesis de lo sucedido.

El ex-SOLDADO abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó recuperarse, pero, un punzante dolor en su hombro izquierdo se lo impidió y, sin poder evitarlo, se precipitó, con Zack aún cogido, hacia el vacío. En el último momento y como acto reflejo, Zack dio un fuerte golpe a Génesis en el estómago y se agarró a una de las barras de la pasarela, logrando así, salvar la vida.

- ¡Ah!- el grito de Génesis retumbó en todo el Reactor: sólo cuando el eco se apagó del todo en la lejanía, Zack se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder allí.

- ¡Nohhhh, Génesis!- exclamó Zack asomándose por la barandilla- ¿Y ahora que hago? Me mandan a capturarlo y dejo que se caiga ahí abajo- se lamentaba Zack mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en que hacer; se apoyó en la barandilla intentando aclararse las ideas con tan mala suerte que esta no pudo soportar su peso y Zack cayó al vacío sin remedio.

* * *

Zack abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar helado, casi en penumbras, sólo la tenue luz del Mako en las paredes iluminaba el lugar. Por lo que pudo ver, se encontraba en un túnel, debajo del Reactor; Génesis no estaba por allí, pero Zack estaba seguro de que había caído por allí, así que se puso a buscarlo.

Comenzó a caminar por el túnel, guiándose por las líneas de Mako para no darse contra las paredes, tarea bastante complicada debido a la falta de luz. Desde hacía un rato, se venían escuchando de vez en cuando extraños sonidos, gemidos de dolor, que Zack supuso que eran de Génesis, así que se puso a seguir el sonido hasta su fuente.

Tras otra bifurcación, Zack salió a una cueva más grande, justo en el centro había un pequeño lago verde, sobre el que se reflejaban tímidamente los rayos del sol, o eso quiso pensar él. miró al techo y vio, como, en efecto, había un hueco a muchos metros por encima de él.

- Yo no puedo subir sin ayuda- se dijo Zack. Mientras se ponía a pensar en como subir, se volvió a escuchar el gemido, esta vez muy cerca de él, así que se puso en pie y buscó el origen de aquel sonido.

Lo encontró, se trataba de Génesis, temblaba y gemía, mientras se apretaba la herida de su hombro.

Zack se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre el hombro para no sobresaltar al SOLDADO.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Zack. Se acordó de la historia que Sephiroth le había contado del origen de aquella herida y decidió que lo mejor era llevar al ex-SOLDADO a un médico; a demás quizás conseguirían sonsacarle alguna información sobre Angeal.

Lo agarró por los brazos y, con más facilidad de la que esperaba, comenzó a arrastrar al semi inconsciente Génesis hasta la cueva de antes y lo dejó apoyado en una pared; el hombre no se resistió y dejó a Zack arrastrarle, estaba demasiado débil para moverse.

- ¿Qué hago?- repetía Zack una y otra vez. Los gemidos de Génesis eran cada vez más frecuentes y eso a Zack le preocupaba.

- Z-Zack- llamó Génesis en un susurro- ¿por qué... no usas tu móvil... y pides ayuda...?

¡Era cierto! Zack no lo había pensado; sacó su teléfono y llamó al primer número que vio; resultó ser el de Sephiroth, tras explicarle la situación a este, se volvió a acercar a Génesis y pudo notar que según pasaba el tiempo, estaba peor: temblaba y gemía y su mirada estaba perdida. De pronto, sin previo aviso, Génesis se quedó muy quieto y, tras unos segundos, una luz inundó la sala, cegando a Zack; tras eso, se escuchó un gemido más fuerte, pero ya no era el de un humano, una especie de dragón extraño se revolvía frenético ante Zack.

- ¡¿Gé-Génesis?- exclamó Zack, poniéndose en pie de un salto y y desenfundando su espada- Deja de hacer el tonto!- El monstruo lanzó una bola de Fuego, que Zack esquivó y que terminó dando en la pared, causando que algunas piedras se desprendieran del techo.

Mientras Zack se recuperaba de su. Gran planchazo contra el suelo, debido a un fallo de cálculo al esquivar el fogonazo, el monstruo continuó lanzando ataques sin ton ni son; Zack lo observó ¿por qué haría eso? y de pronto, al ver como este siempre se tocaba en el lado izquierdo, lo comprendió.

- ¡Claro! Es por... pobre, le debe estar doliendo la herida; tengo que hacer que se calme, espero que esto sirva- Zack echó mano de la Materia Electro y la introdujo en una de las ranuras de su espada; hecho esto, Zack se plantó delante del monstruo y lanzó una serie de rayos que rodearon e inmovilizaron a Génesis.

Al recibir el impacto, el monstruo se detuvo, totalmente paralizado y, tras unos segundos, cayó al suelo y, tras otro estallido de luz, de nuevo era Génesis quien yacía a sus pies; un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor.

Zack lo colocó voca arriba y se cercioró de que respiraba y se puso a esperar a Sephiroth.

* * *

N/A: no, no he muerto, sólo... estube 2 meses sin escribir, ¿qué digo? Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que publiqué algo en fanfiction, pero es que... ya sabéis, la inspiración. Que tengo mil ideas en la cabeza y no sé por cual decidirme... y loss estudios... y a demás se me ha juntado con mi ferviente obsesión por Gackt y el hecho de que ahora esté escribiendo canciones... en fin, que sigo viba y vuelvo a escribir con este Fic/rol que empecé con mi amigo Manuel/Tamborilero.

Dejadme reviews por favor. Que si no me volveré a ir XD.


	2. Información

Ya volví, espero que este fanfic lo pueda escribir de una sola vez y no me tire un siglo entre cap y cap. y respecto a los otros fics, prometo terminarlos algún día.

Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Square Enix, pero la idea nos pertenecen a mi y a Tamborilero.

Inur/tamborilero

Crónicas de SOLDADO

Capítulo II

Información Útil

Tras cosa de una hora, no por gusto del General, Sephiroth llegó al encuentro de Zack con un grupo de Primeros Auxilios. Tras evaluar el estado de Génesis, el superior resolvió en llevarlo con Hojo, él sabría que hacer.

A Zack le extrañó lo cerca que había estado todo ese tiempo de la salida.

- Bueno, bien está lo que bien acaba- fue su comentario al salir a la superficie.

El camino, muchas veces recorrido por Zack, se le hizo eterno; caminaban muy despacio, ya que tenían que transportar a a un hombre malherido e inconsciente. Se detenían cada cierto tramo para no marear al ex–SOLDADO, que ya les había echado el desayuno y la cena del día anterior y, no querían repetir la experiencia; y para colmo de males, habían tenido accidente en la puerta, cuando un perro había tratado de morder a uno de los del grupo de Primeros Auxilios, por llevar un trozo de su vocata en el bolsillo.

Cuando, por fin, lograron entrar en el Edificio Shinra, uno sin pantalones por culpa del perro ese, Sephiroth llevó a Génesis con Hojo mientras Zack explicaba a sus amigos lo sucedido, poniendo mayor énfasis en la parte del perro; No sé quien dejaría suelto a su perro de caza.

- Bien Sephiroth. Bien, has hecho lo correcto en traerme este espécimen sin tardanza, será una pieza valiosa para nuestras investigaciones… Eso tras curarlo correctamente- comentó el científico al ver lo que el SOLDADO le dejaba tumbado en una camilla.

A Sephiroth no le había gustado nada el tono de Hojo y, tras esos años había aprendido a no fiarse de él, por lo que se había quedado un rato allí, vigilando al hombre.

Lo primero que hizo Hojo fue quitarle la chaqueta y el uniforme, hasta dejarlo con el pecho descubierto, entonces Sephiroth pudo ver el origen de toda aquella historia, la herida que se hizo en aquel entrenamiento.

- Gen- dijo Sephiroth- ¿a donde has llegado?

* * *

Tras recibir una ¡felicitación! De su superior, Zack se dirigió a los ascensores, se disponía a ir a ver a su querida Aerith, ya que Sephiroth no le había llamado, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir su móvil empezó a sonar; intuyendo quien era, lo cogió con un gruñido de resignación, pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz grave al otro lado de la línea, una voz que desde hacía ya un tiempo deseaba escuchar.

- ¡A-Angeal!- exclamó, dando un salto, sobresaltado- ¿dónde estás?

- Lo siento Zack, pero no puedo darte esa información- respondió Angeal- Dime ¿qué tal tu misión? veo que has logrado atrapar a Génesis, bien hecho, te felicito. Pero lo complicado empieza ahora.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer Angeal? Te necesito, necesito tu ayuda- suplicó el joven.

- Zack, tranquilo, yo estaré aquí, no te preocupes; en el rostro de Zack se dibujó una sonrisa ¡aquí! ¿Dónde demonios era aquí?- Zack ¿me escuchas?

- Eh, sí, claro, lo siento- se disculpó el aludido.

- ¿Sabes lo de la herida de Génesis verdad?

- Sí, claro.

- Tras aquella batalla, su cuerpo comenzó a... degradarse lentamente y a convertirse en un monstruo, pero eso creo que ya lo sabes ¿me equivoco?

- No- le explicó lo sucedido en la cueva, aunque tenía la sensación de que su mentor ya lo sabía- y después regresamos y a un chico un perro le quitó los pantalones y... los calzoncillos eran de esos de lunares, como los de los dibujos animados. Deberías haber estado aquí, si quieres te mando la foto.

- De acuerdo- respondió Angeal- oye Zack ¿te lo pasas bien allí?

Zack no supo que pensar ¿a qué venía eso en ese momento?

- Esto... sí, pero... me lo pasaba mejor cuando estabas con nosotros- respondió Zack.

- Ya veo. Oye, tengo que dejarte.

- No, espera ¿qué hago con Génesis? Y si vuelve a pasar lo de la otra vez ¿qué hago entonces?- dijo Zack rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, sé que si eso ocurre, podrás afrontarlo solo, confío en ti- y se cortó la comunicación.

El chico se quedó con el teléfono en la mano ¡¿Angeal confiaba en él? confiaba en él para que cuidara de Génesis, pues bien, Zack no pensaba fallarle.

Se sentó y trató de pensar con calma, quizás Aerith podría ayudarlo, sí. Eso haría, se lo explicaría a Aerith y le pediría ayuda.

Se puso en pie y se encaminó a la Estación de tren.

* * *

Génesis despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza, no recordaba todo lo sucedido, por lo que estaba perdido y, ver nada más despertar la cara de Hojo no es que ayudase mucho. No pudo hacer más que soltar una exclamación de asombro.

- ¿Ya has despertado?- preguntó Hojo, al darse cuenta de que Génesis había parpadeado.

- ¿Qué... ha... pasado... ?- preguntó Génesis.

- Zack te trajo ¿no lo recuerdas? Bueno, es algo normal- explicó el científico- Menuda herida que tienes, debió ser una batalla dura.

- No es asunto suyo- gruñó el SOLDADO.

Génesis recordaba muy bien aquella batalla, como Angeal trató de detener la batalla y como él lo apartó con una bola de fuego y como la espada que usaba Angeal se rompía y le hería; Génesis no culpaba a su amigo por lo sucedido, ni a Sephiroth, se culpaba a si mismo, él era el único responsable de aquello.

Giró la cara, no tenía intención de hablar de ese tema y menos con aquél hombre; cerró los ojos, tras unos segundos oyó como Hojo se apartaba de él.

Se sentía cansado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, el sueño se apoderó de él-

El científico sonrió, tenía ciertos planes para él, quería saber más sobre el Proyecto G, el gran fracaso de Hollander; El cuerpo de Génesis, las Células de Jenova de su interior, se degradaban, y, ese proceso era muy interesante desde el punto de vista de un científico, comparar a Génesis y a Sephiroth ¿qué saldría de aquello? Eso pronto lo sabría.

* * *

- ¿Tu que piensas?- le preguntó Zack a Aerith, tras explicarle lo sucedido desde que le mandaran esa misión. Ambos estaban sentados en una esquina del parque de los suburbios del Sector 5.

- No sé Zack- respondió la muchacha- todas esas cosas me pillan de sorpresa, pero... estoy segura de que lograrás resolver la situación- y dicho esto, le dio un veso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que este se pusiese rojo.

- Gra-gracias Aerith.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Zack no dejaba de pensar en Angeal, tenía la sensación de que todo ese tiempo él había estado muy cerca, observando todo lo que sucedía.

Mientras, Aerith, por su parte, reflexionaba sobre como ayudar a su amado; ella no tenía ni idea de que demonios era eso de la degradación o sobre todo aquél tema, pero quería hacer lo que pudiera.

- Oye Zack, yo no sé nada sobre esos temas, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en llamarme.

- Sí, lo haré.

- Y si sólo quieres hablar... también- añadió la muchacha, él sonrió.

- Gracias.

Otro minuto de silencio.

De pronto Zack dio un respingo, segundos después, Aerith comprendió porqué; el móvil del muchacho había empezado a vibrar tan de repente que le había asustado.

El chico se apresuró a cogerlo, era Sephiroth.

- Zack, tienes que venir, rápido- el general parecía muy nervioso- te necesito; a Génesis le pasa algo...

- "¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?"- ,se preguntó, cortando la llamada; se volvió hacia Aerith y dijo- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, es muy hurgente.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado- respondió ella.

- Claro, lo prometo- Zack asintió y empezó a correr, rumbo a la estación de tren; sabía lo que podía pasar y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ocurriese otra vez.

* * *

Llegó a su destino y, sin decír nada, se dirigió a los ascensores: en cuestión de un minuto, se había plantado frente a la puerta del Laboratorio.

Cuando Zack entró, fue testigo de una escena no muy agradable; Génesis estaba tumbado sobre una camilla, respiraba entrecortadamente, igual que la otra vez y se revolvía, frenético; Sephiroth le sujetaba a ella con ambos brazos; Zack pudo ver entonces, la herida que este tenía en el hombro izquierdo.

- Zack, ayúdame, no consigo que se calme y ya estoy empezando a cansarme- dijo el general.

Zack se acercó a Génesis y le puso la mano en el pecho, notando los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón-

- Será por la herida- sugirió Zack.

- Seguramente- corroboró Sephiroth, eso tenía sentido, ya que todo había comenzado cuando habían tratado de limpiarle el sudor con un paño de agua;; se había vuelto loco, se había puesto a gritar de dolor, aunque no se había despertado y tan repentinamente, que, sin querer, aunque Sephiroth se lo agradeció, había golpeado a Hojo en la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Zack con curiosidad, viendo como Génesis se retorcía bajo sus brazos; Zack esperaba que no se repitiera la escena de la cueva.

- No estoy seguro del todo- fue la respuesta de Sephiroth- llevamos ya así un rato, casi desde cuando te he llamado. Quizás tu puedas calmarle, igual que hiciste antes.

Zack meditó unos segundos. Desde luego algo tenía que hacer para ayudar a aquél hombre: entonces fue cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

- Hollander lo trataba con Mako, podemos intentarlo- propuso Zack.

- Podemos...- el general cogió una jeringuilla de una mesa y se acercó a Zack- haz que se esté quieto- ordenó Sephiroth- buscando un punto en el que clabarle la aguja.

- "Vale, dime como" Gen, estate quieto un momento, por favor- pidió el joven, tratando de impedir que el aludido se moviera; le puso una mano sobre el pecho, mientras con la otra le agarraba el brazo derecho.

Fue instantáneo; tras recibir la inyección de Mako, Génesis dejó de moverse y cayó sucumbido en un profundo sueño, como si nada hubiera pasado. Zack por fin pudo respirar; soltó a Génesis y se dejó caer al suelo rendido.

- Buen trabajo cachorrillo- dijo el superior- cuando se despierte Hojo veremos que hacer con él- ¡ya estaba otra vez! Ya era la décima vez que lo llamaba así y, ahora sabía porqué- Bueno, vete a dar una vuelta y descansa, esta noche será muy larga.

Sephiroth tenía razón, esa fue una noche muy larga. Metieron al SO LDADO en un Tanque de Mako para que así no les causase problemas y se pusieron a buscar información a cerca de lo que le ocurría a Génesis.

* * *

Hola, ya estoy aquí. Me dejaréis reviews ¿verdad? o si no.. creo que Sephi se pasará por vuestra casa por la noche con su Masamune.

Aclaraciones

Lo que sale entrecomillas son pensamientos.; yo creo que queda claro, pero por si acaso, lo aclaro Xd.

Respuesta a reviews

Senshi Of Sadness: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te siga fgustando mi historia y que me dejes más reviews Xd.

Kmy42: Si es que Zack es el mejor, yo siempre lo digo, pero, nah, nah, el mejor es,,, mi GÉNESIS XD; Gackt, del cual estoy profundamente, pkatónicamente hablando, enamorada XD.

Tamborilero: a ti una mención especial por "co-autor" de esta historia, porque partí del rol que empezamos, así que... y gracias por tus ideas y consejos Xd.

A mi amigo Gerardo, muchas gracias por leer mis historias; espero que te haya gustado este cap también y que me dejes otro review.

Suzumemizulu: Almuuuu, gracias por leer mi historia, ya sabes que tu apoyo es muy importante para mí; espero que te haya gustado este capi XD.

oodball167: Mmmmm sí, ya estoy en ello, lo de las faltas es porque, hijo, si vieras el estado de mi teclado lo entenderías, pero igualmente estoy tratando de corregirlas. Llevo ya 5 caps escritos, pero no quiero suvirlo todo de golpe. Espero que este cap te guste más y... sobre lo de diferencias de párrafo, yo tengo puesto aquí "****" será cosa de FF que no los pone.

Un basito de Tequila XD, sí bueno, ya veré- ahora estoy en un grupo y tengo que trabajar también en las canciones.

Gracias por tus consejos y por dejar tu opinión.

Publicidad

Unos amigos míos tienen un grupo Heavy, no son muy famosos, o, no fuera del barrio, así que... como yo me propuse poner remedio a esto, aprobecho y lo cuento aquí:: se llaman Debler; venga, ya estáis buscándolo en youtube; si no, yo pondré un link en mi profile,

Dejad reviews.

Sayonara.


	3. Un largo día

El tercer cap. No sabéis el trabajo que me está dando esta historia.

Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Square Enix, pero la idea nos pertenece a mi y a Tamborilero.

Inur

Crónicas de SOLDADO

Capítulo III

Un largo día

- ...Génesis...- la voz de Zack le llegaba muy lejana y distorsionada, como si hubiese algo entre ellos. algo como una pared.

Génesis abrió los ojos lentamente; la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, y todo a su alrededor era de color verde. De nuevo no recordaba lo que había pasado, como si sólo hubiera sido un mal sueño del que se acababa de despertar.

Se movió un poco, tratando de saber donde estaba; entonces, su mano topó con algo, algo frío y duro, como el cristal; entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba imbuido en un Tanque de Mako, el mismo donde Hollander le trataba de su degeneración, o uno parecido, no estaba seguro, pues no recordaba con claridad nada de lo sucedido.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Sephiroth; forzó un poco la vista y pudo ver, tras la cortina verde a Zack y a Sephiroth sentados en una mesa, tras un sin fin de papeles y, en un rincón a Hojo, absorto en la lectura de un libro.

¿Qué sería lo que había pasado para que él se encontrara en esa situación? Para Génesis todo era desconcertante en ese momento.

- Za-Zack- susurró, en un bano intento de llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Le dolía la cabeza como si se hubiese golpeado contra algo muy duro, como la cabeza de alguien, pero quien hubiera salido peor paraddo fuera él; y así era, Hojo se había dado un poco de hielo y unos calmantes, pero a Génesis no le habían curado y, ahora gozaba de un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un chichón del tamaño de un puño, a demás de que le dolía la herida de su hombro, pero eso no era nada nuevo así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Estaba agotado, a pesar de haber dormido durante largo rato, pero decidió permanecer despierto un rato y observar lo que sucedía, de esa forma podría, quizás, saber lo que le había pasado.

- Nada interesante- dijo Sephiroth, dejándose caer en la silla; se había leído catorce informes, pero en ninguno decía nada referente a los planes de Hollander o su paradero- Bueno, seguiremos más tarde con esto, no sacaremos nada si estamos cansados. Zack, te dejo al cuidado de Génesis- el general se levantó y dejó los papeles en un lado de la mesa- confío en ti; y descansa lo que puedas...

Zack frunció el ceño, ¿cómo iba a poder hacer todo lo que le pedían? Además, aquél lugar le daba escalofríos y, más de noche.

Zack sentía la mirada del ex-SOLDADO sobre él, lo que le impedía descansar tranquilo, a demás las extrañas sombras y los inquietantes reflejos verdes del Mako no le dejaban relajarse y, ni decir tenía, el olor a pies y a Científico Loco que impregnaba el lugar.

- Gen, por favor ¿podrías dejar de mirarme tan fijamente?- suplicó el muchacho, echando un vistazo rápido al tanque verde.

* * *

Sephiroth se había ido, al igual que Hojo, así que sólo podía recurrir a Zack. Algo le decía que podía confiar en aquél muchacho, si Angeal confiaba en él, Génesis también podía.

- Zack- llamó. Pero el joven no lo oyó; el SOLDADO se sentía muy débil para elevar más la voz, pero lo que quería no podía esperar, sentía como iba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo, igual que en la cueva- Zack...

* * *

Por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño y estaba inmerso en una conversación muy interesante con Aerith sobre las diez razones por las que a ella le parecía guapo Zack, iba por la tercera cuando empezó a oír como unos golpecitos; trató de ignorarlos, pero eran muy insistentes, que terminaron por despertarlo, así, que, un poco molesto se acercó al tanque.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con tono enfadado- ¿E-Estas bien?- trató de suavizar Zack, poniendo las manos sobre el cristal; Génesis negó con la cabeza- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Zack, debes dejar que me vaya; debo encontrar a Hollander... es muy urgente... el tiempo se me agota... no sé cuanto más podré aguantar...- El SOLDADO tenía una expresión de dolor y preocupación ¿qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza?

El joven sólo oía un murmullo ininteligible, pero leyendo sus labios pudo entender apenas dos palabras.

- ¿Qué te deje libre?, debes estar loco, no llegarías ni a la puerta en este estado; a demás, mis superiores me matarían y... luego a ti, seguro; lo siento, pero... - Zack no podía dar crédito a lo que Génesis le pedía, observó que su herida del hombro dejó de supurar, aunque no se había cerrado, pero también era muy probable que nunca lo hiciera, Zack miró a su alrededor, casi para seccionarse que seguía solo en aquellas Instalaciones y entonces decidió algo que debería ver Echo Antes, Conectó el Intercomunicador del Tanque para oír mas claramente lo que Génesis le decía.

- Zack... debes liberarme... debo encontrar a Hollander... debo buscarlo y hallarlo… antes de que sea demasiado tarde... el peligro es tremendo...- la voz de Génesis sonaba entrecortada, y a pesar del Amplificador de Voz del Tanque, la voz del Guerrero Carmesí sonaba muy débil y apagada.

- "Pero… a que se referirá Génesis con peligro"- Zack se lo preguntó, mirando dentro del tanque- Génesis, que quieres decir con Peligro, me has dejado descolocado y fuera de juego- Zack por mas vueltas que le daba a la Cabeza no lograba descubrir a que se refería el ex-SOLDADO..

- Zack... me degenero... mi cuerpo se convierte en un Monstruo.. la Tierra corre peligro… Hollander puede contenerlo…- la voz se cortaba y apagaba muchísimo mas rápido que antes, Génesis estaba exhausto, tanto, que al terminar de decir estas palabras quedó sucumbido de nuevo en un sueño aletargado, producto de su cansancio extremo.

Zack miraba a Génesis y no daba crédito a lo que sus Oídos habían escuchado… monstruo, estaba cansado de escuchar esa Palabra, pero quizás Génesis no mintiera y el peligro fuera inminente.

- "¿Qué debo hacer, maldita sea?"- Zack Rondaba sin parar varias ideas por su cabeza, se recostó en una silla, y trató de imitar al Primera Clase y dormir un rato.

* * *

_Rin, rin, Rin. _Un irritante sonido le despertó de nuevo, al menos ya iba por la sexta razón. Malhumorado, Zack miró el móvil. Era Angeal ¿cómo se atrevían a interrumpir su sueño otra vez?

- Hola Angeal ¿sabes que son las tres de la mañana? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has descubierto algo?

- Sí, más o menos- fue la respuesta- Zack ¿cómo van las cosas por allí?

- No muy bien- Zack le explicó la situación y le relató la conversación con Génesis- Angeal ¿es cierto lo que me contó?

- Me temo que sí; debido a la herida.. su cuerpo empezó a degenerarse lentamente y... me temo que no hay modo de revertirlo, que sepamos- respondió Angeal.

- Dijo que Hollander podía detenerla- dijo Zack- pero no sabemos donde está ¿Tu lo sabes?

- No, no lo sé, pero... trataré de recopilar información; te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. Oye Zack, cuida de Génesis mientras tanto, por favor, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

- Claro Angeal, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo- respondió el joven SOLDADO.

- De acuerdo, buscaré a Hollander, tu ocúpate de las cosas por allí.

- Bien.

Un fuerte y punzante dolor en su hombro izquierdo lo despertó de golpe. Profirió un gran alarido de dolor que, al hacer eco en el cristal; le dejó un rato aturdido. se le empañaron los ojos, lo que le dificultaba más la visión. Se removió inquieto, el dolor aumentaba por momentos.

Zack dio un salto, despejándose al instante. Se acercó al tanque, Génesis tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro; se apretaba la herida del hombro mientras trataba de contener un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó Zack, sintiéndose inútil; se lo había prometido a Angeal pero..

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. El cristal se resquebrajó, ante la impotencia de Zack; vio como el mundo a su alrededor se ponía verde de golpe y como era lanzado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza; pasó por encima de la mesa y cayó al suelo, lo que le salvó, en parte, de la ola de Mako; en cuanto esta se estrelló contra la pared y y detuvo su avance, Zack salió de su escondite. Génesis estaba tirado en el suelo, temblando, igual que en la cueva. Tenía el pulso muy acelerado y Zack comprendió que iba a suceder lo mismo que la otra vez.

- ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó- Gen, Gen ¿me oyes?- el aludido asintió levemente- escucha, tu puedes evitar esto, concéntrate.

Le sujetó en sus brazos; el hombre respiraba entrecortadamente y se apretaba la herida. Tras un rato, la respiración del ex-SOLDADO empezó a normalizarse; dejó caer el brazo, agotado: esa vez había logrado mantenerse conciente, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo siempre; a duras penas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

Zack notó como el hombre dejaba de hacer fuerza y se desplomaba en sus brazos; tras unos segundos, se incorporó, cargando con el cuerpo inerte del hombre y lo arrastró hasta la parte, menos dañada por la explosión y lo sentó junto a la pared, le secó la cara y le puso la parte de arriba del uniforme, el solo hecho de ver la herida, en ese momento, le ponía enfermo.

- "Lo ves, he cumplido Angeal".

Recogió los papeles del suelo y los apiló; trató de apartar los cristales del suelo, pero, el laboratorio era un caos. Al final, rendido, se sentó junto a Génesis a esperar el regreso de Hojo y Sephiroth.

* * *

Al entrar en su laboratorio, Hojo se quedó mirando el destrozo e, intuyendo lo sucedido, dirigió su mirada hacia el SOLDADO pelirrojo que dormía en un rincón, incapaz de moverse.

- Zack- llamó el general- ¿Qué a pasado?- Zack se lo explicó, omitiendo la llamada de Angeal.

- Tenía razón, cuando estábamos en la cueva…- explicó Zack, relatando también lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Ya veo ¿así qué pasó eso?- reflexionó Sephiroth.

- Dijo que Hollander podía detenerlo- comentó Zack.

- No sé si será verdad eso, pero… es nuestra única posibilidad ahora mismo; esa será nuestra máxima prioridad.

- Bien.

* * *

Quizás un poco corto, pero intenso. Espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos comentarios Xd, ese es mi reto, llegar a 15 o más en este cap, aunque todo depende de vosotros.

Y ahora los reviews de hoy. Ta-ta-tachan..

Respuesta a reviews

ooball167: muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda. Y por tu review. Me hace mucha ilusión que a alguien le guste tanto mi fics como para dejar otro review. Me voy a esforzar más en esta historia ahora que tengo fans; a demás es mi mejor obra. Ya te mandaré algún relato y... porfiiiii, lee mis otros fics XD, el de Solo En casa, de Zack...

EmmaLawliet: se me fue y no te respondí en el anterior cap XD, espero que me puedas perdonar y no me mandes a Sephi con la Masamune, aunque Ahora tengo a dos nuevos guardaespaldas, XD. Muchas gracias, me hace feliz el saber que te gusta esta historia, porque aún queda para rato Xd.

Prix: No, creo que no me dejaste reviews en los anteriores capítulos, pero no pasa nada, mejor tarde que nunca XD. Espero ver tu comentario en este capítulo.

Gerardo: Al final no me comentaste el Cap anterior, supongo que no te dio tiempo ayer, pero... deja un review en el cap 2, es una cuestión de múmero de reviews Xd. Muchas gracias.

Suzume: Um, me confundí con tu nic Xd, Gracias por tu apoyo y... no, nunca, el apodo de "cachorrillo" le perseguirá hasta la tumba XD. Gracias por tu review.

Senshi Of Sadness: Sí, buenno,si jugaste a CC, el final te resultará conocido. No, lo de Génesis no tiene cura, pero eso no significa que n intenten ayudarlo. Seguiré trabajando en la ortografía y gramática, soy muy obsesia con eso XD. Espero que te guste este cap y como se desarrolla la trama. Muchas gracias por tu review.

PD: tu review es el número 10, te lo... os lo agradezco, te mereces un premio XD,

Tamborilero: Joer, que se me va la pinza y no te respondo XD, sorry. ¿te gusta el modo en que saco partido a nuestro rol? A partir de ahora, voy a alejarme un poco de la idea original XD ¿a ver que te parece? Y gracias por tus reviews

Anuuncio:

Dedico este capítulo a mi familia y, en general a todos los afectados por el terremoto vivido en Japón ese 11 de marzo del 2011. yo estoy aquí y os mando mi apoyo; mucho ánimo. Con cariño a Noriko y Naomi.


	4. El relato de Génesis

¡4 caps ya! Jolín, este fic va muy bien XD. Este cap es más un relleno que un capítulo pero... si los buenos animes tienen... ¿por qué no mi fic?

Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Square Enix, pero la idea nos pertenecen a mi y a Tamborilero.

Inur

Crónicas de SOLDADO

Capítulo I

El Relato de Génesis

Tras la explosión, el laboratorio había quedado completamente destruido, así que no les quedó otro remedio que llevar a Génesis a la enfermería tradicional del Edificio Shinra y encerrarlo en uno de los cuartos.

El hombre casi no podía moverse, pero aún así, Hojo insistió en tenerlo vigilado; esa tarea recayó sobre Zack, en parte por petición de este y por haber sido capaz de calmar a Génesis en esa situación.

Durante tres días, el ex-SOLDADO no dio señales de vida. Dormía profundamente, sin inmutarse; Zack lo visitaba a veces, estaba preocupado e... iba a cumplir su promesa.

Un día, mientras Zack se dedicaba a hacer garabatos en una hoja, Génesis abrió los ojos; miró al joven y, con voz ronca, dijo:

- Zack... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde estoy?- le costaba mucho esfuerzo pronunciar cada palabra.

Zack dio un respingo.

- ¡Gen! ¡Estás despierto! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El aludido negó levemente con la cabeza, dando a entender: "pues no muy bien".

- Ya veo. ¡Oye! Tu no tendrás información de donde está Hollander ¿verdad? Es muy importante encontrarlo.

- No... yo no sé donde está...- respondió el hombre.

- Ya.. de todas formas lo encontraremos- prometió el joven.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

- Una Bobozana...- susurró el mayor; Zack lo miró ¿a qué venía eso ahora?

- ¡¿Como? ¿Quieres una ahora? Pues... lo siento, pero... no quedan.

- No- respondió el otro- pensaba en el día que conocí a Angeal.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Zack se sentó junto al Primera Clase; le interesaba saber cosas de la infancia de su amigo y mentor Angeal.

- Me había peleado con mis padres y estaba llorando a los pies de un árbol de Bobozanas y él apareció y me consoló- relató Génesis, como si fuera uno de sus libros- Recuerdo que ese día hacía mucho calor.

* * *

Mientras, unos pisos más arriba, tenía lugar una larga discusión sobre un tema de vital importancia; había llegado a los oídos del Presidente, la reciente captura de Génesis y ahora debatían sobre que hacer con él.

- Me opongo; por muchas cosas horribles que haya hecho, no podemos hacer eso- dijo Lazard- ¿Desde cuando matar a los nuestros se ha convertido en la filosofía de la compañía?

- Dejó de ser de los nuestros al desertar- aclaró un joven, sentado al otro lado de la mesa; tenía el cabello rubio y vestía un impecable traje blanco.

Lazard le lanzó una mirada de odio. Sabía que su opinión valía más que la suya y, si él decía que lo mataban, lo harían.

Pero también sabía que Sephiroth se opondría a esto y, sabía que, al ser quien era, su opinión tenía mucho peso.

Sólo quedaba ver que decía el resto de jefes de Shinra al respecto.

- Creo que ese espécimen tiene más valor estando vivo- dijo Hojo; Lazard suspiró, otro voto en contra- Es interesante ver como le afectan las células de Jenova.

- Dices que se está convirtiendo en un monstruo ¿Hojo?- este asintió- Entonces... ¿por cuánto tiempo estaremos seguros? no podemos arriesgarnos y... si lo dejamos libre, lo más seguro es que vuelva a atacarnos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó el joven rubio.

- No estoy seguro... quizás menos de 2 meses- respondió Hojo.

- Está bien. Os daremos un mes, Sephiroth, si en ese tiempo no tenéis una forma de detenerlo, lo mataré yo mismo- dijo, de nuevo el rubio.

Sephiroth asintió y salió del cuarto. Tseng lo siguió, tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea, él también buscaría a Hollander.,

* * *

_E__ra una calurosa tarde de julio; había estado una semana trabajando en un proyecto secreto, había estado trabajando en una canción de cumpleaños para mi madre; pero en vez de decirme que me agradecía el detalle ¡se puso a criticarme!, que si no afinaba bien, que si esto, que si lo otro ¿qué quieres? ¡tenía cinco años!_

_Salí corriendo de mi casa y me escondí bajo un árbol, en la parte de atrás y me puse a llorar ¿cómo podían ser mis padres tan crueles? _

_Entonces apareció Angeal; estaba subido en una rama, tratando de coger una manzana, cuando la rama se dobló y Angeal cayó justo a mis pies. _

_- ¡Ahhh! ¡MALDITA RAMA!- bramó, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa- ¡oh! Mi madre me matará si vuelvo sin nada...- se lamentó. Yo cogí la manzana del suelo y luego miré al chico. _

_- O-oye ¿bu-buscabas esto?- dije, tímidamente. Él se giró y me miró extrañado, _

_- Sí- sonrió- Gracias; me llamo Angeal- se presentó- ¿y tu?_

_- Génesis- respondí, secándome las lágrimas de la cara. _

_- ¿Tu eres el chico que vive en la mansión verdad?- yo asentí- que suerte tienes. _

_- Bueno, no es tanta. Siempre estoy solo, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar- se arrodilló a mi lado- no tengo ningún amigo._

_- ¿Cómo? Eso no es cierto- yo asentí- ¿y yo que soy entonces?- cogió la manzana y, en un alarde de fuerza bruta, la partió por la mitad- somos cada uno una mitad- sonrió._

_Tomé la mitad que me ofrecía y la miré. Los ojos se me humedecieron de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar de nuevo. _

_- ¿Cómo? Vale, tu puedes ser la mitad grande- rió él. _

_- No es eso, es que…- me volví a secar las lágrimas- es que nunca había tenido un amigo como tu- él rió; recuerdo que me sentí mucho mejor, la pelea con mis padres me pareció una estupidez; empecé a reir yo también. _

_- Oye, ¿por qué llorabas antes?- me preguntó. _

_- Nada, una tontería- respondí- había escrito una canción de cumpleaños para mi madre, pero... no le ha gustado. _

_- Pues vaya, no me extraña que te hayas enfadado, encima de que te has esforzado tanto ¿y se lo has dicho?- negué con la cabeza- ¿Sabes? En vez de huir, deberías decirles que no te parece bien; pero... me alegro de que lo hicieras, si no no nos hubiéramos encontrado. _

_- Es cierto- corroboré- ahora mismo voy a decírselo, gracias Angeal, me levanté y di un par de pasos- Espero verte otro día, cuando me vuelvas a robar manzanas. _

_- Ups- los dos nos reímos un rato más, mientras el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse. _

* * *

La discusión ya había llegado a un punto muerto, así que decidieron ir en persona a comprobar el estado del ex–SOLDADO.

Zack escuchaba el relato de Génesis muy impresionado, sabía que Angeal era especial, pero aquello...

- Es una gran historia- reconoció Zack, cuando el otro terminó de relatar aquella anécdota de su infancia- ¿Así que sabes cantar? Interesante, muy interesante ¿podrías hacerme una demostración?- suplicó Zack.

Génesis meditó unos segundos y, al final y, para grata sorpresa de Zack, con suave, comenzó a entonar una canción que decía así: ,

"Yugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou"

"Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara"

Zack no daba crédito, nunca había oído a nadie cantar de esa forma; no dijo nada para no distraerle, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, les interrumpió.

Los dos se giraron hacia ella, Sephiroth entró en la habitación, estaba extraordinariamente serio; se acercó a Génesis, ignorando a Zack y le puso una mano en la frente, estaba bastante caliente y tenía mala cara.

- Lo siento Gen, de verdad, debía haberte cuidado más; así, quizás ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

- Tran-qui-lo- logró decir el aludido, explicarle a Zack su historia le había pasado factura, aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho; para él había sido una liberación y, ver la cara de Zack, le había hecho sentirse mejor.

Suspiró, agotado, cerró los ojos y dejó que le pusieran un paño húmedo en la frente; le dieron a beber un poco de agua que le vino muy bien a la garganta. Zack le colocó su amado libro entre las manos y el SOLDADO se durmió de nuevo.

- Sephiroth ¿de qué situación hablas?- preguntó el joven, sentándose junto a la cama.

El general suspiró, molesto.

- Rufus, el hijo del Presidente, ha dicho que... tenemos un mes para encontrar a Hollander y un modo de que Gen no se transforme en un monstruo- respondió- si no... lo condenarán a muerte.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Como? ¡NO PUEDEN!

- Sí, y lo harán.

- ¿Y tu lo permitirás?- saltó Zack.

- No... no quiero que... es mi mejor amigo- por eso no fui a la misión de Banora...- y entonces sucedió algo que Zack jamás pensó ver: a Sephiroth se le humedecieron los ojos ¡¿era posible¿! Sephiroth, el Gran Sephiroth ¡¿ llorando? Zack le puuso una mano en el hombro, en señal de amistad.

- No, Sephiroth, yo no lo permitiré, encontraré una manera de ayudar a Gen, lo prometo, encontraré a Hollander.

Ya se terminó este cap Xd, espero que os esté gustando esta historia. Dejad reviews.

Respuesta a reviews:

EmmaLawliet: No te puedo decir ni que sí ni que no, desvelaría la trama y... no quiero XD. Sólo te puedo decir que sigas leyendo a ver que pasa. Mi primer review en este cap, muchas gracias; eres muy rápida.

Y ánimo con tu cap, espero leerlo pronto Xd.

Suzume: el tuyo fue el 12 XD, gracias. Tranqui, que es mi "niño" ¿cómo voy a torturarlo? Bueno, pero es para que después quede como "héroe" XD

Sí, un poco cortos, pero es que no se me dan bien los finales. Y si los alargo más, no veo el momento de terminar, pero... trataré de hacerlos un poquito más extensos-

Senshi Of Sadness: 14. gracias por tu review y tu mensaje. La verdad es que sí son muy cortos, pero es que no sé hacer finales y si lo alargo... bueno, ya veré Xd.

Traducción de la cancióm:

La tomé prestada de Moon Child, una película que escribió Gackt y ue protagoniza junto a Hyde, peli que os recomiendo ver. Se llama, la canción: Orenji no Taiyou, poss vas a Youtube y la buscas Xd.


	5. La Búsqueda

Hola de nuevo, siento la tardanza pero es que, gracias a las vacaciones, casi nadie ha leído el cap anterior, así que, amiga Verónica, este cap va por ti.

Inur

_Crónicas de SOLDADO_

_Capítulo V_

_La búsqueda_

_Tic, tac… _el tiempo corría, tenían menos de un mes para encontrar a ese tipejo de Hollander para que tratara a Génesis y evitar que este se convirtiera en un monstruo.

Génesis ya había recuperado parte de sus fuerzas, pero todavía seguía muy débil. Zack le solía llevar platos de sopa, luego se sentaba a su lado y mantenía largas charlas con él; pese a sus delirios casuales, Génesis era un gran conversador y, la persona que mejor conocía a Angeal.

Le solía contar anécdotas de su infancia, como la vez que, de niño, Génesis se vio envuelto en una pelea.

- Eso ocurrió antes de que Angeal y yo decidiéramos venir a Midgar, en realidad, fue la razón- explicó el hombre. Todavía tenía la voz ronca, pero al menos ya podía hablar un rato sin agotarse tanto.

- Mmmm, algo así me comentó una vez, reflexionó el muchacho.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos, hasta que, tras unos minutos, Zack lo rompió de nuevo.

- Ya son las tres- informó- debo darte tu medicina.

- Joder, sabe a rayos- se quejó Génesis.

- Lo sé, por eso he traído este zumo-se lo mostró, el hombre sonrió- No le digas nada a Hojo, lo traje a extranjis.

Con cuidado, le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y lo incorporó un poco.

El hombre permitió que Zack le pusiera el baso en los labios y que ese extraño líquido amarillo se deslizara por su boca; en cuanto este empezó a caer por su garganta, Génesis, como un resorte, empujó a Zack a un lado y tosió de forma estridente, como cuando te estás ahogando.

En realidad, no tenía mal sabor, lo que pasaba era que le abrasaba la garganta, no podía evitarlo; pero, por otro lado, sabía que gracias a esa cosa, casi se le había curado lo que fuera que tuviese.

- "¡Maldito Hojo y sus remedios!"- se quejó mentalmente.

Zack ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción, recordaba que él había hecho lo mismo, la primera vez. Sonrió y le pasó el zumo rápidamente; Génesis bebió todo el vaso y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Puag... es horrible ¡como quema!

- Sí, es cierto- corroboró el chico- seguro que si lo vierto sobre un trozo de papel, este se quemará como si esto fuera un ácido.

- Lo es- corroboró este.

- Debes terminarla- dijo Zack- si no, Hojo se enfadará y...- los dos temblaron, la sola idea de Hojo enojado les daba escalofríos, esa voz que ponía les ponía los pelos de punta, así que... haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, se tragó el resto del mejunje; luego se bebió el resto del zumo de manzana.

Durante un rato, reinó otro silencio; Génesis era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, excepto "¡Ay, ay, ay...!" y suspiraba. Ahora no sólo le ardía la garganta, ahora el estómago y, en general, toda la cadena alimenticia.

No iba a dejar escapar aquella oportunidad, la oportunidad de estudiar a aquél hombre, el mayor fracaso científico de Hollander; le resultaba muy interesante el efecto negativo que las Células de Jenova tenían sobre Génesis, pero, desgraciadamente, debido a un "accidente" no disponía del material necesario para ello, se las tendría que apañar.

Le haría un análisis de sangre, empezaría por eso.

Entró en la habitación, Génesis estaba tumbado en la cama con la mirada perdida y, a su lado, apoyado en una mesa, estaba Zack, medio dormido.

El hombre giró la cabeza al oír la puerta.

- ¿Qué quiere- preguntó.

- Sólo una muestra de tu sangre- respondió el científico.

- Coja la que quiera- dijo Génesis, desganado.

Hojo se acercó y le pinchó con la aguja, Génesis ni se inmutó.

Y, recogida su muestra, Hojo se marchó de la sala.

¡LA SÉPTIMA RAZÓN! Zack estaba en el cielo.

- Me encanta ese misterioso color de tus ojos- le dijo Aerith.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué más?

- Todo. Oye Zack ¿no tendrías que estar buscando a ese tipo?

- Sí, pero… ¿y... tú como lo sabes?

- Pues venga, no pierdas más el tiempo y…. muévete- ordenó la chica.

- Oh, venga, sólo una- le puso sus ojitos de cachorro.

- Que no. Ale, venga, despierta…

Zack se encontró tirado en el suelo; Génesis estaba a su lado, quizás, demasiado cerca para la comodidad el joven.

- Ge-Gen…. A-aparta un poco, por favor.

Pero el aludido no se movió.

- ¡GÉNESIS!- gritó.

¡Ya estaba, otro de esos... "momentos"! le daba de vez en cuando, pero no así.

- Ge-Gen, ¿qué crees que haces? Yo ya tengo novia y no me interesa mantener otra relación... em, no digo que tu me caigas mal, jeje, no se trata de eso... yo sólo... ¿quieres dejar de mirarme así?- Zack empujó a Génesis- ahí, quietecito.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

- Voy a ver si Sephiroth a encontrado algo; no hay tiempo para dormir- dijo Zack- ¿Quieres algo?- él negó y Zack se marchó.

Era cierto que iba a buscar a Sephiroth, pero... lo cierto era que necesitaba su espacio y, aquella escenita...

Génesis vio salir a Zack por la puerta, no estaba muy seguro de la razón, pero, algo le decía que estaba molesto con el, ¡pero, si sólo quería preguntarle si se había hecho daño! Y por algún motivo que Génesis no alcanzaba a entender, se había puesto a gritar y a soltarle ese discursito,

Se volvió a sentar en la cama; Zack se había dejado el móvil allí, era un despistado.

- ¿Tenemos algo?- preguntó Zack, al ver a su superior, cerca de la Sala de Entrenamiento.

- Si le hubiéramos obligado a decirnos que le pasaba... Gen es... muy orgulloso, no soporta que se compadezcan de él- dijo Sephiroth; Zack sonrió.

- Pero tu tampoco debes culparte, no podías saber hasta donde llegaría esto- dijo Zack- Ahora tenemos que encontrar a ese lunático cerebro de bollo.

Sephiroth rió ante el comentario del joven y, tras un segundo, Zack también empezó a reir.

Era la primera vez que Zack oía reir a aquel hombre, por lo menos ahora sabía que sí, Sephiroth sabía reír. Como siempre estaba tan serio... entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, haría reir también a Génesis, eso haría que se sintiese mejor; estaba claro que en esos momentos era cuando más hacía falta reír.

Recordó la primera vez que se rió con Angeal; Zack no recordaba porqué, pero sí lo que le dijo su mentor en ese momento.

-_ Oye Zack, recuerda esto: reir puede ser, a veces la mejor cura; en los momentos de tensión, piensa en algo feliz, libera tus tensiones y, ya verás como entonces vislumbras, ese, leve punto de luz que te guiará._

- Lo haré Angeal- y dicho esto, regresó al laboratorio, dispuesto a poner en práctica su plan.

Génesis estaba con la vista fija en el techo, aburrido. Ya no aguantaba más allí quieto, sin hacer nada. Era cierto que desde hacía un tiempo no le dolía tanto la herida, ya que le daban calmantes y que ya se encontraba algo mejor gracias a la sopa que le daba Zack; pero se sentía inútil, no podía ayudar a encontrar a Hollander y y a demás tenían que cuidar de el; era humillante.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

- ¿Qué hago, qué hago, como puedo ayudar?- se preguntaba- si sólo tuviera una pista…. Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Volvió a sentarse y dio un largo suspiro.

- Angeal, te necesito.

Durante un rato más, en la habitación reinó el silencio, hasta que un sonido estridente, hizo a Génesis dar un vote y lanzarse sobre el aparato. Reconoció el número.

Sabía que no estaba bien tocar Las cosas de los demás, pero deseava tanto hablar con esa persona. Descolgó la llamada y se puso el aparato en el oído.

Al oír esa voz, el corazón de Génesis se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- Hola... ¿Zack? Tengo información sobre Hollander... ¿Zack,,,,, estás ahí? Bueno, llámame cuando puedas.

- A-An-ge-al...- susurró Génesis.

- ¡Génesis...! Gen ¿eres tú? ¿Que haces con el teléfono de Zack¿,

- Yo,,, quería hablar contigo- respondió el aludido.

- Yo también, oye Gen ¿estás bien? se te nota distinto- Génesis tenía los puños apretados y trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

4Era Angeal, su querido amigo de la infancia, el que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea; su mejor amigo, con el que había compartido tantas cosas, Génesis no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, que Angeal interpretó como "me alegro de saber que estás bien".

- Gen, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo y preguntarte ¿cómo estás...? y hablar de nuestros recuerdos felices, pero... me temo que no hay tiempo y, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie; oye Gen, necestito hablar con Zack y... Oh, Gen, cálmate por favor- Angeal suspiró, su instinto le gritaba que escuchara y ayudara a su amigho, pero...- Gen, háblame, dime que te pasa,

Angeal se quedó pensativo unos segundos,

- Oye Gen ¿Te acuerdas? aquella tarde, en casa; Cantamos juntos una canción.

- Sí, la recuerdo- y dicho esto, Génesis, con voz suave comenzó a entonar aquella canción"

Cuando atardeció

"vi un sol naranja contigo"

- Veo que si te acuerdas. Sí...- y juntos. Como si lo hubiesen ensayado mil veces, cantaron el resto de la estrofa.

"_Con lágrimas en los ojos nos despedimos"_

"_pero yo no quería decir adiós""_

- Y... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije entonces?- siguió Angeal.

- Que seríamos amigos para siempre- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Eso es. Entonces... ¿qué temes tanto? Que te odie, que desee que estés muerto... Oye Gen, claro que estoy enfadado, pero no te odio, nunca podría.

- Ya.

- Lo digo en serio. si no ¿por qué buscaría a ese tipo desesperadamente?

- sé Angeal. Gracias.

- Oye, tengo noticias, dile a Zaack que venga a "Banora" cuanto antes; dile que le esperaré allí.

- ¿"Banora"?- repitió Génesis.

- Sí, tu díselo- y dicho esto, se cortó la llamada.

- ¿An-geal?- preguntó el hombre- ¡que rraro! ¿por qué se habrá cortado?- colgó y se tumbó en la cama, se sentía cansado, demasiadas emociones por un día; cerró los ojos y se acurrucó.

Le habían retrasado una hora o más, no estaba muy seguro, pues se le había hecho eterna. Había asistido a una conferencia sobre como limpiarse entre los dedos de los pies, por cortesía de su amigo Kunzel; se habían encontrado en el ascensor y habían liado para ir con ellos.

Ahora se encontraba completamente mareado y deshidratado, debido a todas las veces que había vomitado.

- Pulso acelerado, color azul y...yo diría que tiene todos los síntomas de un mareo de los gordos. ¡Ah...! ¿has ido a esa conferencia sobre los pies?- preguntó un científico; tenía el cabello gris y pinta de chalado.

- ¡Walter! No me hable de pies...- rogó Zack, con una palangana.

- Pues,, menos mal que no fuiste a la de...

- NO ME LO DIGA, no quiero ni saberlo... Puga...

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Hojo entró de nuevo en la habitación; se sentó frente a un ordenador y miró al chico, estaba acurrucado en un lado de la cama. Sonrió.

- Eres un espécimen muy interesante- dijo este. Génesis lo miró.

- Yo no soy uno de tus juguetitos- gruñó el SOLDADO.

Hojo sonrió.

- Y ¿qué eres entonces?

Esto pilló a Génesis desprevenido..

- ¿Qué soy?- repitió: muchas veces repetía en voz alta "Sólo soy un monstruo" pero... realmente, no se había parado a pensar en "que era en realidad".

- Yo…

El científico sonrió, estaría entretenido un rato, que él aprovecharía para hacerle más pruebas. Miró el papel de sus manos, aparentemente, estaba bien, no había encontrado nada inusual en su sangre; bueno, quizás un nivel más elevado de Mako, pero eso se debía a los regulares pinchazos, para controlar su estado.

Zack regresaría en cualquier momento, así que debía tomar otra muestra cuanto antes.

Génesis no se resistió, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así,; Hollander también se lo hacía, le sacaba sangre y la usaba para crear sus Copias. Ya, no le importaba lo que hicieran con él.

Tardó aún un rato en "reponerse" del "mal rato"; en cuanto pudo andar se dirigió al ascensor, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Génesis después de su "momento" pero ¿qué podía hacer? Había prometido ocuparse de él.

Se detuvo antes de entrar, haciendo un plan mental sobre qué hacer si "eso" volvía a pasar; al final se decidió a entrar, Génesis dormía profundamente en la cama, sonrió y se acercó; tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro y tenía su "amado" libro en las manos, Zack se imaginó que había estado leyendo, no se imaginaba lo que había sucedido de verdad hacía un rato.

Esos versos son de "Orenji no Taiyou" de la película Mon Child, os aconsejo verla; no sé si quedan raros aquí, pero me apetecía utilizarlos, ya me diréis como os queda a vosotros en este cap.


	6. la Partida

¿ha pasado mucho tiempo eh? Lo siento, es qque ahora estoy obse con Bleach y estoy con mis fics de la serie, así que no pude escribir mucho de esta historia; en cualquier caso, prometo terminarla antes de lpublicar lo de bleach

Inur

Capítulo VI

La búsqueda

- Angeal te llamó-. Explicó Génesis- pero como no estabas, lo cogí yo. Lo siento, sé -que no se deben coger cosas que no son tuyas, pero... yo...

- ¿Por eso estabas tan sonriente ayer? Está bien, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó.

- Dijo que fueras a "Banora" que él te esperaría allí- relató Génesis; Zack sonrió.

- Muchas gracias Gen; ¿lo ves? Sí eres de ayuda "aunque sea con mi móvil"- dijo, poniendo cara de circunstancia- Avisaré a Lazard- y dicho esto, salió de la sala, dejándose, sin querer la puerta abierta.

Génesis sonrió, era su oportunidad de escapar.

* * *

Un buen café era lo que necesitaba para despejarse bien. A su alrededor, algunos SOLDADOS de Tercera Clase habían tenido la misma idea, también estaban Cisnei y Reno.

- Pero… ¿de qué hablas? No es así- se quejó Reno.

- Porque tu lo digas- le contestó ella, aburrida.

- Pues sí- insistió el Turk.

Parecía ser otra de las frecuentes discusiones donde, por algún motivo desconocido, siempre estaba Reno, era como una maldición; tomó un trago de su café y continuó escuchando la conversación.

Como un minuto después, un hombre vestido de negro, entraba en la cafetería y se sentaba a su lado. Hizo un gesto al camarero para que le sirviera un café y luego inició la conversación.

- ¿De verdad deseas salvarle?- preguntó el recién llegado, se trataba de Tseng.

- Sólo que un asesinato no me parece la solución- respondió el otro.

- Comprendo. Yo tampoco creo que sea la solución- Tseng tomó un sorbo de su café- Mmm, pero... comprendo que estén asustados, esto no nos lo esperábamos. Bueno, tenemos un mes para planear el siguiente movimiento- reflexionó- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

- Aún no.

- Nosotros tampoco- declaró Tseng.

Se quedaron en silencio; Reno y Cisnei seguían discutiendo, nadie sabe porqué.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo el Turk.

- Ya lo sé- replicó el otro- no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Tseng se bebió el resto del caf´é y se levantó.

- Lo siento, debo irme- dijo y se marchó.

* * *

Esa era la suya, Génesis se deslizó por la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, se aseguró de que no lo vieran y salió de la enfermería; como su ropa no estaba, se tuvo que poner otra cosa, un uniforme de Segunda Clase que se encontró y ocultó su cabeza con uno de los cascos que estos usaban, de esa maanera nadie lo reconoció y pudo moverse por el lugar, aunque trataba de no ser visto por nadie.

Tenía un objetivo muy claro, la Sala de Entrenamiento, iba a hacerse más fuerte usándola.

Esta estaba vacía, pero no le importó, sabía programar el holograma; entró y comenzó su entrenamiento.

Echaba de menos a sus dos compañeros, sus batallas, sus misiones, así que hizo aparecer un Angeal holográfico y, junto a él, se enfrentó a los monstruos. Sabía que no era real, pero, una parte de él se sentía de nuevo en casa y deseaba que nunca terminara la pelea, deseaba estar siempre allí, junto a su mejor amigo.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza allí arriba, agitando su pelo negro y haciendo volar una serie de plumas blancas como la nieve. El hombre se encontraba sentado sobre un montículo de rocas, mirando los restos del arrasado pueblo de Banora; un gran cráter en el centro, donde antaño estuvo el pueblo y a su alrededor, cenizas y polvo.

- ¿Es por mi culpa?- se preguntó mirando al cielo, donde el sol, de un tono rojizo, ya empezaba a ocultarse.

* * *

Génesis regresó a su habitación, antes de que lo echaran de menos; escondió su disfraz y se acostó, estaba rendido.

- Que bien me vendría ahora una de tus"extranji-comidas" Zack- sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Zack encontró a Lazard en la cafetería, sumido en sus pensamientos. El joven se sentó frente a él y dijo suavemente.

- ¿Director? ¿se encuentra bien?

Este le miró.

- ¡Zack! Eres tú... ¿qué pasa?

- Tengo noticias de Hollander. Según una fuente muy fiable, este se encuentra en el antiguo Banora- relató, rogando que no le preguntara de donde había sacado la información, pero su interlocutor parecía estar en otro mundo.

- Bien, pues... parte de inmediato hacia allí- fue la respuesta.

Zack asintió, adivinando que ya no obtendría nada más de él. Se lo contaría a Sephiroth Partiría al amanecer. ¡Iva a ver a Angeal! Zack no podía creérselo.

* * *

- Sephi... Sephi...- llamó Zack, el aludido se encontraba inmerso en la lectura de otros tantos informes; levantó la cabeza al verlo entrar y lo miró, seguro que tenía una buena excusa para interrumpirlo, aunque tratándose de Zack, seguro que la había.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó.

- Tengo noticias sobre Hollander- respondió, jadeando, Sephiroth sonrió y Zack le explicó todo lo sucedido.

- Muy bien, cachorrillo; ve a allí e investiga esa pista, yo cuidaré de Génesis aquí- Zack asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que se fuera, el general lo llamó- Zack, dale recuerdos de mi parte- pidió, el joven le hiizo un gesto de complicidad y se marchó.

Esa noche Génesis estuvo solo, ya que Zack estaba muy liado con la partida. Zack barrió un poco su casa y recogió sus cosas, tomó un desayuno ligero y corrió a la Zona de Despegues del Edificio Shinra; una vez allí, se reunió con Tseng.

- Me han "ordenado" que vaya contigo a esta misión, pero me han "pedido" que no intervenga, que me mantenga al margen, por eso., iré a Banora contigo, pero no me entrometeré en tus asuntos- dijo el Turk- Yo buscaré a Hollander, de lo "demás" te ocupas tú- Zack le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero Tseng no aclaró a que se refería. Sube- ordenó, Zack obedeció y el aparato despegó-

Durante el trayecto, Zack reflexionó sobre lo que Tseng le había dicho, sobre que no se había despedido de Génesis y sobre Angeal. Tsεng por su parte reflexionaba sobre que hacer en el ¡hipotético" caso de fracasar la misión; miró a Zack, quien tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

- Que suerte tienes Zack, gtan despreocupado… disfruta todo lo que puedas ahora, porque esto empieza ahora- dĳo él.

Volaron durante toda la noche y parte de el día, hasta al final, divisar un gran cráter en la tierra, habían llegado a Banora.

Angeal siguió con la mirada el punto negro mientras este daba vueltas alrededor del gran cráter, mientras buscaba un lugar para aterrizar; Angeal sabía que si aterrizaban, el lugar se llenaría de Turk y no podría ver a Zack, así que se elevó y se dirigió hacia el aparato.

Mientras, su alumno, había pensado lo mismo; cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta; Tseng, estaba, en ese momento, tomando un sorbo de su café y Zack adivinó que lo hacía a propósito para darle su oportunidad y, agradeciéndoselo internamente, abrió la puerta y saltó al vacío, con tan buena suerte que, algo lo atrapó al vuelo y juntos, se alejaron de allí.

* * *

De nuevo, siento la tardanza. Espero que me deis reviews.


End file.
